Salsa Can Be Fun
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: I blame it on the antihistamines! Just some random, pointless PWP.


TITLE: Hips Don't Lie

RATING: PG

SEASON: Set season 8 before 'Threads'

SPOILERS: None

CATERGORY: Romance

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

SUMMARY: Don't blame me, blame the antihistamines!

WARNINGS: None.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did Sam and Jack would be married with a daughter named Grace by now and Pete would never have existed

General O'Neill walked into his favourite bar and paused. Instead of the usual ambient lighting and wooden tables and chairs the room had been cleared to provide a dance floor and several young couples in salsa outfits milled around the edges of the room. Shrgging his shoulders, Jack took a seat at the bar and ordered his usual pint of Guiness.

"Hey, Steve, what's going on in here tonight?" he asked the bar tender who stood rubbing a glass with a tea towel.

"Oh, it's some salsa group. Their usual venue got booked up and apparently they've got some hot singer as live entertainer tonight so they couldn't cancel. I guess this was the only place they could find at such short notice."

Jack shrugged. Eh, well, he supposed that listening to some sexy Latin diva beat going home to his empty house so he simply moved closer to the end of the bar nearest the exit just in case he changed his mind. After a couple of rounds the bar fell silent as a huge commotion was heard from backstage. A few seconds later a man in a tuxedo appeared centre stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our guest singer for this evening… Shakira!" The audience went crazy and Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Wasn't she that girl they were always playing on the radio? How the hell had they managed to secure such a small gig with her? As the song began to play, Jack felt a presence behind him and he turned around. And nearly fell off his stool. There, in what could only be described as the hottest red salsa dress known to man, was his 2IC!

"Hi, Sir! I didn't know you liked salsa!" She yelled over the music.

_I didn't until just now!_ He thought before clearing his throat and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I, uh, since when do you salsa dance, Colonel?"

"Since I received lessons as a present from Cassie last Christmas." She announced. "Sir, would you dance with me?"

Jack stuttered.

"Erm, well, ya know Carter, the knees aren't what they used to be and I had two left feet to begin with-"

"Nonsense!" Sam yelled, "I've seen you in the field, Sir. You're pretty spry for an old man! Come on!" and with that Jack was dragged over to the dance floor. Sam began to swing her hips to the latin beat as the next song began.

"Oh, baby, when you talk like that you make a woman go mad" Shakira sang over the band. Sam took Jack's hand in hers and pulled him closer so that they were almost touching. Sam began to sway backwards and forwards to the beat pulling Jack with her.

"I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel you boy. Don't you see baby, this is perfection" Sam twirled around in Jack's arms as he began to get into the beat. "Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body" Sam turned so that her back was facing him and began to grind her hips into his. Jack slid his arm slowly down hers and grasped her hand and lifted them above her head, wrapping them around his neck. He lowered his lips to brush her neck when…**RING, RING**!

Jack sat bolt upright in bed, sweating profusely, his breathing ragged. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it had all been a dream and another few to realize the phone was ringing. Cursing the century-old invention he lifted it from its receiver.

"WHAT?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Sir, but we need you on base. There's a problem with the 'Gate."

"Carter! Oh, right, I, urm, I'll be there in 15."

"See you in a few, Sir."

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Jack inhaled deeply.

"Do you… salsa dance?"

……………………………………….

I blame the antihistamines entirely!


End file.
